Moments
by FireofRiptide
Summary: A collection of songfics about our favourite PJO characters. Chapter 10: Drew and Connor- My Happy Ending
1. Last Kiss

Hey! So this is a collection of songfics about PJO and HOO characters and couples! To start it off, Percabeth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or the song 'Last Kiss' by Taylor Swift.

* * *

_Last Kiss_

Percy Jackson, my best friend, my boyfriend, vanished from the face of the earth days ago, ergo, I am an emotional wreck.

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

I remember the last night we were together Percy. We had stayed out past curfew at the beach, and we were running back to our cabins so the harpies didn't find us. I remembered staring more at you then I was where I was going. The expression on your face was priceless. The childlike goofy grin on your face as we sprinted through the woods.

_The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away_

You told me you loved me, as you dropped me off outside my cabin, and you kissed me. So why did you leave me? Where are you Percy?

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
_Fresh on the pavement_  
_I ran off the plane_  
_That July 9th_  
_The beat of your heart_  
_It jumps through your shirt_  
_I can still feel your arms_

We stood there awhile outside of my cabin. Hiding under the protection of a tree as the rain started to pour. Of course you didn't get wet, and because I was in your arms, neither did I.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_

So now here I am Percy. Sitting on the floor inside your cabin, wearing your camp t shirt. Crying my eyes out over you. Thinking of how you can make my life hell and heaven at the same time.

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I refuse to believe that you are gone Percy. You are my seaweed brain you can't be gone. Now Im crying again, great. I will never stop looking for you Percy. Never.

_I do remember the swing of your step_  
_The life of the party, you're showing off again_  
_And I roll my eyes and then_  
_You pull me in_  
_I'm not much for dancing_  
_But for you I did_

I remember the party we had that night. After our team successfully winning Capture the Flag we all crowded around the camp fire. You were showing off, making everyones drinks explode and I was yelling at you for causing mine to explode in my face. You just laughed and pulled me into your arms as the Apollo cabin started singing. I was embarresed but for you, I would live with it.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_  
_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_  
_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_  
_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

Oh Hades, Im acting like an Aphrodite girl, sitting here in your room, staring at your picture, crying like a baby. Im remembering everything about you Percy. Your smile, your walk, the way you would steal all my books just to annoy me, and I would have to chase you through camp for hours to get them back. Your such a seaweed brain.

_And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Jason, Piper and Leo, just got back from their quest. It turns out that Jason is Roman, and that you have been taken to the Roman camp for an exchange. Just like you to get yourself caught up in something like this Percy. Of course it's not your fault. It's that evil Hera's fault. Now I hate her even more then I did before.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_  
_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_  
_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_  
_Hope it's nice where you are_

So now all I have is my memories and pictures of you Percy. I will work on the Agro II 24/7 if it means I can get to the Roman camp sooner. At least I know where you are now, or where you will be. It's unlikely that you're already at the Roman camp. I hope it's nice wherever you are now Percy.

_And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind_

I hope you don't find another girlfriend. I hope you will remember me Seaweed Brain. I hope that you don't do anything to make you worthy of your nickname. Of course knowing you, you will. So try to stay safe Percy, because Im coming. Because I am not giving up this easily. Until then...

_So I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_  
_Forever the name on my lips_  
_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..._

* * *

Review and tell me what you think!

**FireofRiptide**


	2. My Immortal

Here's chapter 2! This is mainly Silena/Luke but contains some Silena/Beckondorf

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO characters, or the song, 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

* * *

_My Immortal_

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

With Charlie gone, I feel as though I have nothing left to live for. I constantly feel the burning guilt over his death, and anger at myself, and Luke, for what I have done.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

I don't even know why I decided to join Kronos. Why did I betray my friends? Why did I throw my life away so I could help Luke? Now I know that he never even cared about me. He was just using me so he could have a spy at camp. I wished that I could just move on, just forget about the commitment I made with Luke, and just be happy with Charlie, but now it's too late for that, Charlie's dead, all because of the one I thought I loved, and because of me.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I cannot stop crying. Everyone else thought that I was just crying over the death of my beloved boyfriend. I was of course, but I was mainly crying over the fact that it was all my fault. No matter how much time passes, I will never stop hurting.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I had thought that Luke was everything at first. He was handsome and caring and he seemed to understand me so much more then everyone else. He wanted me turn against the gods, against my mother, and I did, because I didn't want to lose him. I helped him throughout all of the years, I was always there for him, and in the end, he was never there for me when I needed him. I joined Kronos because I thought we would be together, and instead I was even more alone then I was before.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Now I feel as if Im in a cage. I can't tell my friends that Im the spy, they would hate me, and never trust me again, yet, if I try to turn against Kronos, Luke threatened that he would tell everyone. Then they would hate me even more because I was too much of a coward to tell them myself. Oh Luke, you used to be so kind, what happened to you? Now the thought of you tortures me, maybe because I still have a soft spot for you.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I have to do something, the war is raging on and we need the Ares cabin to fight. At least now I feel as if Im doing something to get back at Kronos. I have a plan, and I most likely won't come out alive.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I am flying across the sky, disguised as Clarisse, headed for the battle, headed for Kronos. I am prepared to tell everyone the truth, and hopefully I am able to kill some monsters while Im at it.  
_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I just can't seem to make myself believe that Luke is gone, though his body is still here, his mind isn't because he's been taken over by Kronos. I wish that I had never joined Kronos. I wish that Luke had never joined Kronos. I wish that things had turned out differently. That Charlie was still alive and that Luke wasn't evil. I am such a child of Aphordite, thinking about my love life as I battle the drakon. I need to think ahead, and hope that I can still turn my life around before I die. Maybe I can make it to Elysium, and be with Charlie.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

So now as I lie here on the ground dying, I make silent apologies. I apologize to Clarisse, who I have now caused grief to, for disguising as her, to Percy, Annabeth and all of my other friends from camp, the gods and my mother, for betraying them. To Charlie, who made me so happy, who I loved so much, yet lied to so many times. Lastly I feel sorry for Luke. I feel guilty that I couldn't save him, because throughout all of the years he worked for Kronos, I still had a special place in my heart for him.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think! I can take some critism for things I could change to make it better!

**FireofRiptide**


	3. The A Team

So here is Chapter 3! This may be more of a friendship fic, but it features one of my favourite pairings, Leo and Piper! (Leper? Peo? Pipeo?) Hope you like, I know this doesn't show much of Leo's humourous side, but it's a serious fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters, or the song, 'The A Team,' by Ed Sheeran.

* * *

_The A Team _

_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes_

Piper Mclean sat outside on a cold winter night, three years after the Second Giant War ended. She was freezing, and could've been inside her apartment, where it was nice and warm, but instead sat out in the cold, because her heart had already frozen over, it didn't matter if the rest of her did as well.

_Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end_

Things had been so different since Jason left her for Reyna, who he decided he liked her more then he liked Piper.

_Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

Piper hated her job. She worked in a bar, and most nights, for extra cash, she would go home with one of her customers. She had to, or else she would be living on the streets. She had left camp a year a go, and would never show her face there again, and she had cut off all connections with her friends and family, including her dad.

_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18_

This was her life since she was 18 years old. Since Jason broke up with her. Since she gave up. When people looked at her they'd assume that she had such a wonderful life, she was still beautiful, and had a false happiness surrounding her, but on the inside she was numb.

_But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries_

She was falling apart, piece by piece, and one day she was just going to break. Her act was crumbling around her, and she could only watch as she broke.

_And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple grams_

She was really starting to hate herself. She had begun to take too many drugs, drank too much, and went home with customers more often. Because when she did these things, she felt as if she could forget.

_And she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man_

What would her friends think of her if they saw her now? Would they even recognize her? What would her dad think of her? Would he be ashamed of her? Well she couldn't have any of these questions answered, because she was too afraid of what those answers may be. So she just continues her life as she has been. But she isn't happy. Not in the slightest.

_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_

As Piper Mclean sits outside in the bus shelter, she is surprised when someone else enters. It is so late that no one else would be catching a bus, especially in this freezing weather. So she is even more surprised when they talk to her.

"Piper?"

Piper looks up to see none other then Leo Valdez standing in the entrance of the shelter, looking at her with concerned eyes..

"Leo? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Pipes."

'To be honest, I don't even know."

_Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat_

Leo looks over her. She doesn't look too well. She is extremely pale, and doesn't have on enough clothing for this weather.

"Well, here, you look freezing." He says as he passes her his jacket.

"Thank you."

She is not used to this kindness, she hasn't gotten much since she left camp. Leo is still looking at her with concerned eyes, as she puts on the coat and stands up. She doesn't know why she is even accepting the coat, she should probably get out of here and away from Leo as fast as she can, but she can't seem to move.

_Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone_

"Do you need a place to stay for the night Pipes?" Leo asks, because he has a feeling if he leaves, then she will be sitting out here all night, where she would freeze to death. He could never let that happen to his best friend.

Piper just nods, as the tears she has been holding in for the past year come spilling down her face. Leo puts his arms around her as they walk down the street, and into the apartment building which Leo lives in.

_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man_

When they get to his room, neither of them say a thing, and Leo goes to make some hot chocolate. As he comes back into the room, he hands Piper a cup and a blanket and they both settle down onto the couches.

"Are you going to tell me where you have been for the past year Pipes?" Leo isn't mad, he is just sad, because he has never seen his beauty queen like this before.

She looks down and just shrugs, and he understands she doesn't want to talk about it.

_It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line_

After a couple minutes, Leo realizes that Piper has fallen asleep.

"It'll be okay Beauty Queen." He whispers as he picks her up and walks into his bedroom and lays her down under the covers.

"You'll be just fine Pipes, cause Im here now." He smiles down at her sleeping form and exits the room, closing the door behind him.

_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For Angels to fly to fly to fly  
For Angels to die _

* * *

Review!

**FireofRiptide**


	4. Jar of Hearts

Hey, thanks to all of those who have reviewed since I posed the last chapter, it is much appreciated! So this is a Reyna/Jason fic, but (sorry to Jeyna fans) this is more of a breakup fic. Sorry if it is slight Jason bashing, it's from Reyna's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** Rick Riorden owns all characters and etc. I also sadly do not own the song 'Jar of Hearts' Christina Perri does.

* * *

_Jar of Hearts_

All of the Romans and I gathered together awaiting for the Greek war ship to land. I was definitely not trained for this. To fight the Greeks? I would be most capable of doing, but to make an alliance with them? This was not as I was taught. Jason was on that ship though, and we could once again go back to our old life.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

We stand weapons at ready as the ship lands. I see the first head appear, it is Jason. I feel the same butterflies in my stomach as I did 8 months a go when I last was with him. Those butterflies drop dead as I see he is holding hands with another girl. She is beautiful, even if her hair looks like it's been cut with childrens scissors and she is wearing ratty looking clothes. I can't seem to move, I barely even notice Percy and Annabeth embracing and the Romans lowering their weapons, all I can see is Jason, holding hands with another girl.

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

Jason is looking around the crowd, at all of his friends that he abandoned, betrayed, of course they do not think that, because Jason is back to save the day for them, but not for me. He is searching for someone, and when his eyes land on me, I know it is I he was looking for. We make eye contact, and I let my face show no emotion, because I will not let you get to me again, just from first glance I can see you are not the guy you were 8 months a go.

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

I had to learn to live with the fact that Jason was most likely dead for months, and what kept me going was the hope that maybe, just maybe, you would come back home, back to me. That hope is now diminished as you and I stare at each other, and the girl you are with looks between the two of us with a concerned look. I break my gaze and call for a senate meeting, and I lead the way towards the building, I see Jason tailing after me, with the girl in tow, but I do not have time to play foolish games anymore, there is work to be done.

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_

I am ashamed to say that my mind is elsewhere during the senate meeting. Most likely because Jason is trying to make eye contact with me again, and I am having difficulties trying to avoid glancing at him. I am through with Jason Grace, even before he left he was always looking at other girls, and I am not the kind of person who would fight to get a guy, if he doesn't care about me enough to be loyal to me, then he is not worth waiting for. I just wish I had known this when he was missing, so then I would not have cried. Maybe as a friend I would, but not as a girlfriend. Never again.  
_  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

As we exit the senate the Seven have been decided and I guessed, I am not one of them. Someone has to stay and make sure Camp Jupiter doesn't fall into Octavians grasp. Once again Jason tries to follow me, but disappear into the crowd, and ignore his calls.

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms _

_And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

As I walk into the dining hall I know that I can no longer avoid _him_. I know that he has been asking around about me, and where I am, but I am ashamed to say when he knocked fon my door, I hid. Gods, why am I acting so juvenile about this? I do not care about him anymore. Right? I stand and make a speech off the top of my head, welcoming the Greeks, etc. etc. all of this has come so naturally to me it takes almost no effort anymore. Now I am starting to get my head back on track, and I start to notice the little things, like how Percy and Annabeth are sitting next to each other, smiling away, Jason and Piper are also sitting right next to each other, laughing and stealing each others food, (my throat involuntarily tightens) and how Hazel is staring non stop at the Greek, Leo. Jason waits until after the feast, and then he confronts me as I am leaving me seat.

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

"Reyna." I look up and once again make my face show no emotion.

"Jason." I reply.

"You're avoiding me."

"Good observation, I see that the Greeks haven't dulled your senses at all." Okay that just slipped out, I rarely ever use sarcasm.

"Im sorry Rey, I really am, but I lost my memories, and even now I still don't remember everything, all I know is that I really like Piper, and you are just a really good friend to me." He flinches as if expecting me to lash out at him, but I don't, I expected this, so I just smile and nod understandingly.

"So, I was wondering, if we are cool with being just friends now, could you tell me some of the details I can't remember of my life?"

I freeze. I was not expecting this. Then I got angry, how dare he just break up with me, and then go and ask me for a favour?

"No Jason, I think it's best if you ask Bobby, or Dakota, or somebody else, I am very busy."

"Oh, okay then, thanks Reyna."

As soon as he leaves, I break down, and just sit there on the ground, until the lights go out. How am I supposed to tell him about all the times we had together, about the last thing he said to me?

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

The night before you disappeared was also the first night we kissed. Outside by the campfire after the war games, we were the only ones out there, because it was so late, and we were just talking, staring at the flames, when you leaned in and kissed me. Then when you pulled away I remember what you said, the last thing you said to me.

"We'll always be together Rey, no matter what."

You broke that promise, because you left me. Now all I can do is wish that none of that ever happened, because maybe then, the pain can go away.

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

You know what Jason, Im fine without you. The war is over and we won. I am over you. I am over you playing with my heart, and Ive found someone else. I am way happier then before. Cause I don't need you. I never did. Im just angry that it took me so long to figure it out.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

* * *

I hope that you liked it! If anyone has any suggestions for pairings then just PM or Review me!

Review and tell me what you think!

**FireofRiptide**


	5. Distance

Hello readers! Thank you to all those who reviewed! This chapter is a Hazel/ Leo songfic! Sorry to Frazel fans. Im also sorry if some of my songfics are sappy, Im not that great at writing romantic scenes.

**IMPORTANT: I WILL BE AWAY FROM A COMPUTER FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS SO WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POST. I WILL HAVE LOTS WHEN I GET BACK THOUGH!**

**Disclaimer:** NO I am not Rick Riorden, and NO I am not Christina Perri who's song 'Distance' is used for this fic.

* * *

_Distance_

The Greeks have just arrived at Camp Jupiter, and fortunately, Percy and Reyna stopped Octavian from convincing the Romans to kill them, and the 7 have been decided. Now that we have gotten over those hurdles, I now have to deal with some more personal problems, like how Sammy Valdez is here at Camp Jupiter, or his look a like, Leo Valdez is. Just when my life was becoming slightly less complicated, the fates find some more difficulties to throw at me.

As much as I think that, I can't seem to hate the fact that Leo is here, Im actually... happy, and I feel myself developing the same feeling I felt for Sammy in my past life, with Leo. Of course I hate myself for that. I am dating FRANK. Not Leo, not Sammy, FRANK.

Yet Im starting to wish I'd never agreed to going out with Frank...

_The sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do right now?_

It is early morning and Im sitting in the pavilion eating breakfast. There are not many people in here, so I am surprised when somone sits down right in front of me, Sa- Leo. Just my luck, the person I lost sleep over is here. I look up and smile at him, he nods back and smiles his crazy grin which is so much like Sammys. Leo looks kind of out of it, like his head is somewhere else, and I guess I do too.

Is he thinking about me? Is he feeling the way I do right now? Oh snap of it Hazel! He probably has no clue who you are, because remember, he's not Sammy, he is Sammy's grandson.

_I wish we would just give up  
Cause the best part is falling  
Call it anything but love_

"Hey, Hazel, you okay?"

I get out of my daze to see a concerned looking Leo gazing at me.

"Oh ya, Im fine, I was just thinking about things."

"Ya, me too." He sighs.

"W- What were you thinking about?" I mentally cursed, why did I blurt that out! He probably doesn't want to talk about it!

He looks me in the eye, which most people avoid doing because my gold irises freak them out, and answers.

"You."

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_  
_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

"Oh." I blush, and look away, but on the inside Im jumping for joy.

'Maybe he is Sammy, or maybe he likes me back, or maybe I have food in my teeth...' I think inside my head, and I start to run my tongue along with teeth, feeling if there any stray pieces of food stuck in there. I stop when I notice Leo staring art me.

"You know, this is gonna sound weird, but I feel like Ive seen you somewhere?" Leo poses it as a question.

"Well before I answer if I've seen you before I need you to answer a question!" I blurt out.

"Okay, what is it?"

"What is your grandfather's name?"

"Ugh... Sammy, why?" He answers, looking confused.

"No reason, just curious." With that I get up and walk away, as soon as I am out of sight I drop down onto the grass, and silently cry.

I can't tell him about Sammy, that would just make things to weird, and what would Frank think?

_And please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

We are taking a picture before we go on the quest, and I find myself stcuk in between Frank, and Leo. Leo casually throws an arm around my shoulder, and Piper's shoulder and puts on a goofy smile, Frank is more shy, and just simply smiles. I put on a smile but on the inside Im freaking out, under the smell of motor oil, he smells just like Sammy did.

I hardly even notice as several jems pop up behind me.

After the photo we all board the Argo II and sail away from Camp Jupiter, this is going to be a long trip.

_I give you everything I am  
All my broken heart beats  
Until I know you understand_

It is late that night and Leo comes and joins me as I stare over the railing.

"So Hazel, Ive been thinking about how you asked me about my grandfather, Sammy, and I remember where Ive seen you before."

"Where?" I feel my heart flutter, because I am going to finally figure out the whole truth.

"In this old photo from like, the 1940's, of my grandfather Sammy, and a beautiful girl, sitting in front of a tree, and when I asked my mum who she was, she said her name was Hazel Levesque."

"So you figured it out then, I didn't know if I should tell you or not, but so you understand completely, I am that Hazel Levesque, and I lived in the 1940's, but was brought back to life."

"Wow... that's amazing... You know from what I heard, Sammy never forgot about you, I remember the day he died, he said your name, and how he was going to see you again."

"He did?" I am astonished, Sammy really loved me that much?

"Yep."

Leo and I stare into eachothers eyes for a while, and then slowly we both lean in, and finally our lips meet.

I am in Elysium right now, because this is truly perfect. I hate to say it, but I completely forgot about Frank at that moment.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_  
_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

For the next few days Leo and I have been keeping our distance from each other, because I know we both need to figure out just what is going on.

_And I keep waiting_  
_For you to take me_  
_You keep waiting_  
_To save what we have_

Ive been waiting for Leo to make the first move, because if I am going to break up with Frank, I want to know that Leo will love me like I love him.

3 days after the kiss Leo comes to me again late at night, and we once again stand against the railing, looking out at the dark sky.

"So... Do you really like me, or was that just the heat of the moment before?" He asks, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I do, I really like you."

"Good, cause so do I, but what about Frank?" His smile disappears.

"I now realize that I always liked him as more of a friend, or brother, then boyfriend."

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_  
_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

The next day I break up with Frank. I find it extremely hard, but I understand to him that he is like my brother, and that I love him as a friend. Luckily he understands, and says he feels the same way, which I am so happy about cause it would break my heart if I lost Frank.

_Make sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
How long til we call this love, love, love? _

I have finally figured out that I am not in love with Leo because he is like Sammy, I was not meant to be with Sammy, if I was, then I would have grown old with him in the 1940's, but I didn't, I was meant to be with Leo, who is here now. Sammy is in the my past. Leo is in my present and future.

* * *

I just realized this is the second Christina Perri song in a row... whatever, she's awesome!

If you have any requests for songs or couples review or PM me!

R.E.V.I.E.W.

What does that spell?

Review! :D

**FireofRiptide**


	6. Who Knew

Hello! Sorry about the long wait, I was away from a computer for a couple of weeks! Hopefully this won't be that rough since it's the first one I've wrote in awhile. This is a Thalia/Luke fic, to the song 'Who Knew.'

Thank you to **The Lazy Bookworm** for making a request for me to do something by P!nk for this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** No I am not Rick Riorden, and no, I am not P!nk, so therefore I do not own any characters or the song 'Who Knew.'

* * *

_Who Knew_

_**(3rd person POV) **_

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right_

A young girl ran down a deserted alley, looking behnd her as she ran. Behind her you could see the shadow of a huge monster chasing her. The girl looked about 8, with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She had a knife in her hand and looked confident and terrifed at the same time. Unknown to her, a boy was hidden behind a dumpster in the alley watching the chase. The boy had a michevious face and sandy blonde hair. He looked to be around the same age as the girl. What was odd though, was that he seemed not scared, but curious.

As the girl ran past him, the boy jumped up and threw a knife at the large dog like creature chasing the girl. The knife soared through the air and hit the monster in the eye, causing it to stumble and fall. As it fell the boy ran up, and with another knife, stabbed the beast, and watched it crumble to dust.

The girl stopped running when she realized the monster was no longer following her, and as she looked down the alley all she saw was a boy around her age and a pile of dust.

"Who are you?" She asked as she cautiously moved toward him.

"Im like you, Im a demigod." He responded.

"Demi what?" At this point the girl was stepping backwards, thinking the boy was crazy.

"A demigod, a halfblood." He explained. "It means you are the daughter of a god or goddess from greek mythology. You only have one parent right? And strange things have always happened to you? Like seeing strange people, and being chased by monsters like that." He said the last part indicating to the pile of dust. "That was a hellhound."

"B-But how do you know about any of that?"

"Because Im one too, my father is Hermes, god of theives, travelors, and all that, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

The girl looked at the boy and saw something in his eyes that made her know she could trust him.

"My mother is a drunk, and I don't know who my father is, so Im on the run right now."

"Me too! Why don't we run away together?" He asked looking excited, and he held out his hand.

"Sure I guess you can join me, Im Thalia." Said the girl, taking his hand.

"Im Luke."

_**(Thalia's POV)**_

_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

The years I spent running away with Luke, and later Annabeth were the best years of my life by far. Luke and I were a great pair. From fighting monsters to stealing food we worked great together. After the first few months together he told me about his mom and dad, about how angry he was at them. His mother for never being able to raise him properly because she was insane and Hermes, for abandoning him and his mother. I told him about my life too. About my unstable mom, and not knowing who my father was, and together we used to talk. We talked about life without the gods, and how much better it would be if they just stayed out of our lives. Luke used to get such an unrecognizable look in his eyes when he talked about the gods, it was like he was, angry, hurt, confused and betrayed all at once. Most of the time it was mainly anger though. It was like his anger spread into me too, because I started to believe in everything he said, about how the gods were fools, and about rebelling against them.

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out_  
_Cause they're all wrong_  
_I know better_  
_Cause you said forever_  
_And ever_  
_Who knew_

I used to think things would last like this forever. Just Luke, Annabeth and I, us against the world. That was until Grover showed up, and dragged us to Camp Half Blood. Everything went well until we got about a mile away, and then 'poof' I was a tree. Even as a tree I was aware of my surroundings. I heard Luke talking to Kronos, Luke joining Kronos, Luke poisoning me. And then I was dying, partly because Luke betrayed me and broke all of his promises, and mainly because I was just poisoned. If someone had came to me before that and said that Luke would join Kronos and leave me, I would spit in their face and call them a liar. Well who was right in the end?

_Remember when we were such fools_  
_And so convinced and just too cool_  
_Oh no_  
_No no_  
_I wish I could touch you again_  
_I wish I could still call you friend_  
_I'd give anything_

We used to be so naive Luke and I. We used to think that together nothing could stop us, that we could be the most powerful beings in the world, even more powerful then the gods. As I was turned into a tree I no longer believed that, because I had been defeated, but Luke still believed it more then ever. I just wish that we could go back to normal, that none of this had ever happened, and that Luke was still my friend, but that is gone now, and as much as I wish, I can't get it back.

_When someone said count your blessings now_  
_'fore they're long gone_  
_I guess I just didn't know how_  
_I was all wrong_  
_They knew better_  
_Still you said forever_  
_And ever_  
_Who knew_

So I guess I was wrong in the end, and so was Luke. I guess I just took things for granted, and never stopped to see how great things were. I guess Luke isn't there anymore and I guess Im gonna have to move on and forget. I guess I know in my heart Im never going to be able to forget, because you will be with me forever, just like you'd said, but not the way I'd hoped.

_Yeah yeah_  
_I'll keep you locked in my head_  
_Until we meet again_  
_Until we_  
_Until we meet again_  
_And I won't forget you my friend_  
_What happened_

Everything has changed. I guess we both aren't the people we used to be. The person I used to be would never push Luke off a cliff and watch him fall, and the person Luke used to be would never try to kill me. Yet that is exactly what happened on Mount Othrys. We battled eachother and I had him cornered on the ledge of the mountain, my spear against his throat. I remember I had tears in my eyes, because I knew in my heart that I could not kill Luke, and yet I did.

"Don't kill him!" Annabeth screamed.

"He's a traitor," I said. "A traitor!"

"We'll bring Luke back," Annabeth pleaded. "To Olympus. He'll... he'll be useful."

"Is that what you want Thalia?" Luke sneered. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?"

I hesitated, just like Luke had expected me to do, and he lunged for my spear. Without thinking I kicked Luke away, he lost his balance, and the last thing I saw before he hit the bottom was a look of terror on his face.

I was shocked, more shocked then someone I hit with lightning would be. I almost wish that the shock would have stayed, because I couldn't stand to see the look on Annabeth's face as he lay at the bottom. Then I was filled with grief, and I cried, more than I have in a long, long time.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again_

After Mr. Chase saved the day and Zoe died, we headed to Olympus. There Artemis asked me to become her new lieutenent for the hunt, I immediatly accepted. I needed time away, I needed peace and I felt that the hunt would offer me just that. Also I don't know if I would've been capable to bear the weight of the prophecy. I did not know if when the time came, if I would be able to fight and defeat Kronos, or if I would be persauded to join him. Of course I would never admit that. Joining the hunt means trying to forget about Luke, which will most likely not happen, hopefully it will ease the pain and grief I feel over killing my oldest friend.

_And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep_

We have discovered now that Luke is somehow not dead. I have mixed feelings about this. Relief, because I no longer feel grief for almost killing him, and fear, because he must now be so inhuman if he could've survived that fall. If someone had said years a go that I would be thinking that sentence about Luke, I would've told them they were crazy. Messed up how life can change that way, huh?

One part of me says: "I'll just have to keep moving forward and make my own path in life, not follow Lukes like I used too. So that when I meet him again, I will be stronger, and I will have no regrets for my actions."

While the other part wants to hold on to the good memories, and not be taunted by the new unfamiliar ones.

Who knew life would be this way?

_My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew_

* * *

I should really start writing more happy fics... Hope you enjoyed, and yes, I copied out a bit of content from The Titans Curse.

Send in requests for couples or songs!

And don't forget to review!

**FireofRiptide**


	7. Helena

Here is chapter 7! This is a Nico/Reyna fic!

Thank you to **Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan** for the request for this song, and this couple!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson, or the song Helena by My Chemical Romance

* * *

_Helena _

Nico's POV

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you_

Reyna. Just the name sent chills down my spine. And that's saying something, because not much can shake me, Nico Di Angelo, Son if Hades. Reyna was the only one who could make me question everything, make me rethink my every action, make me feel like I was inferior.

I hated her yet I couldn't stay away from her.

I couldn't think clearly when I was with her, yet when I wasn't with her she was all I could think of.

How messed up is that?

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst to take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight_

I walked towards the praetor's house, black roses in hand. Just 10 more steps before I reached Reyna's house. Just 10 more steps before I tell her how I feel. Just 10 more steps. Just 10 steps. I'd liked her for a while, and now that the war was over I thought I'd finally tell her. We had spent some time together, and I knew know that she at least didn't think I was a freak, so I hoped that maybe she'd give me a chance. I moved forward. 5 more steps still I reach her house. 3 more steps. 2 more steps. Then I was there, standing on her doorstep, straightening my shirt and making sure the flowers were still aligned properly. raised my hand to knock, but then decided to make sure she was there first and I looked through the window.

And saw Reyna kissing Jason Grace.

_What's the worst that I can say?_  
_Things are better if I stay_  
_So long and goodnight_  
_So long and goodnight_

Heartache. That was a feeling I have never felt before. Guilt? Yes. Anger? Yes. Sad? Yes, but never heartache. When Bianca died I felt mainly anger at Percy and Bianca and sadness, because my sister was dead. This was a different kind of pain. All because of Reyna. I stood there for a minute watching the girl I really really like (maybe love) making out with another guy. Jason Grace. I thought that he was with Piper? I guess he chose Reyna over her.

I managed to tear my gaze away from the sight and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I let the roses drop from my hands and slowly disappeared into the shadows of the night. I couldn't help feeling that it should have been me in her cabin. I should have been the one to kiss Reyna tonight.

Reyna's POV

_Came a time_  
_When every star fall brought you to tears again_  
_We are the very hurt you sold_  
_And what's the worst to take (worst you take)_  
_from every heart you break (heart you break)_  
_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_  
_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

I found that I cried a lot lately. Not that I would ever let anyone see. I was Reyna, Praetor of the 12th Legion, and praetor's do not cry. Yet I have been. I should never have let Jason in last night. He came because he said we needed to talk and then when I let him in he said that he loved Piper and that he wanted to be with her. I told him I understood, and then I did something unexpected, I kissed him. Now I know that it was a mistake, and by the way Jason took off so quickly afterwords I knew he thought so too. I just had to see if the spark was still there, and it wasn't. Not like before. I lay in bed all night wondering why I no longer loved Jason, was I in love with someone else? Or had I just moved on? I should really know these things, but for some reason I don't, I wish I could just get a sign to help me understand.

I sighed as I exited my cabin and locked the door, I was about to walk away when I noticed something lying on the ground next to my doorstep. As I bent down to pick it up I noticed it was a dozen black roses, with a little card tucked in the middle. I delicately pulled the card out and opened it.

_**Reyna, **_

_**I think I may love you**_

_**Nico**_

Maybe this was the sign I was looking for.

Nico's POV

_What's the worst that I can say?_  
_Things are better if I stay_  
_So long and goodnight_  
_So long and goodnight_  
_And if you carry on this way_  
_Things are better if I stay_  
_So long and goodnight_  
_So long and goodnight_

What was I thinking! Who was I to think that Reyna may actually like me! Ugh I am such an idiot!

I thought all of this as I sat on top of Pluto's temple the next morning. I was such a mess last night that I shadow travelled all the way to my cabin in Camp Half Blood, and passed out on my bed, only to wake up in the morning with a terrible headache and the prospect of having to shadow travel all the way back to Camp Jupiter. I knew I must've looked like a mess, with my hair all over the place and dark circles under my eyes, but right now I couldn't care less.

"Nico?" I heard someone call. I looked down and saw the last person I expected to see.

Reyna.

_Can you hear me?_  
_Are you near me?_  
_Can we pretend_  
_to leave and then_  
_We'll meet again_  
_When both our cars collide?_

"Nico, can you hear me?" Reyna kept calling.

"Yes, what do you want?" I replied coldly.

"I found your note." She replied.

My heart stopped. She found the note? What was I thinking! Now she probably just pities me!

"And I think I feel the same way." She continued.

Wait, what was that? Did she just say she liked me too? Or is she talking about a different note? Then I felt angry. How dare she say that after she made out with Jason last night?

"Ya, well what about Jason huh?" I sneered.

"Jason? What do you... Oh, you saw us last night..."

"Ya and it looks like you two are still pretty close if you ask me."

"It didn't mean anything Nico, he broke up with me, and it's you that I really love."

I looked down at her and saw that she looked truly upset, and I could tell that she wasn't lying. I felt all the anger drain me as I climbed down from the temple and step towards Reyna.

"I love you Reyna." I said and then I kissed her.

_What's the worst that I can say?_  
_Things are better if I stay_  
_So long and goodnight_  
_So long and goodnight_  
_And if you carry on this way_  
_Things are better if I stay_  
_So long and goodnight_  
_So long and goodnight_

That night we both stood outside her house. I had walked her home after we spent the day together.

"I guess you should go now." She said.

"I think I should stay." I grinned in return.

"Not tonight Nico." She replied, and I felt slightly rejected until she kissed me. As I watched her walk away I whispered.

"Goodnight Reyna."

* * *

Hope you liked, and I did not intend for the end part to be seen as sexual, but see it as you wish.

Review, it is easy and free!

**FireofRiptide**


	8. Stay

Greetings readers! Thank you to all of those who reviewed, favourited and followed, you make me so happy! So this is another Percabeth fic, I know I already did one, but I love them so much I had to do another! So here it is! And if you like this I suggest you also read Last Kiss, which is also Percabeth!

I know this is sad in the beginning but it has a happy ending so don't kill me yet Percabeth fans!

**Disclaimer:** I am not Rick Riorden so I don't own Percy Jackson and I am not Miley Cyrus so I don't own the song 'Stay'

* * *

_Stay_

**(Annabeth POV) **

Forever. That is what everyone said. Forever. That is what Percy said. Forever. That is what I wished. It seems that even forever comes to an end though, because who would have ever thought Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase would break up?

_Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope your doing fine  
And if you ever wonder,  
I'm lonely here tonight_

I sit here in my cabin alone while everyone else is enjoying the campfire. I just can't bring myself to go to it. This is almost as bad as when Hera kidnapped Percy, because now I know Percy is here and is choosing not to be with me.

When I think back to it, the fight that broke us up was so pointless. I was jealous of all the girls who fawned over Percy, and how he was so oblivious to it, and I blamed it on him. I now realize how stupid I was, (which is saying something because I am a daughter of Athena) Percy would never even look at those girls when they flirted with him. Then he got angry with me in return about how dare I call him a bad boyfriend, when I always went on and on about Luke.

From there it was all a blur. Our shouting voices filling up the Poseidon cabin, me running out crying, and Percy not following me.

That was two weeks a go. Since then I have barely even seen him, because he left the day after our fight to visit his mom and Paul. He never said goodbye, and it is killing me to not know if we are still together or not, or if he forgives me.

_Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side  
Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you_

It's getting late, and I still sit alone, wishing Percy was with me, and that we had never gotten in that fight. I look out the window at the stars that are starting to appear and wonder if Percy is thinking of me, like I am of him. I sigh as I turn on a lamp, maybe some reading will take my mind off things. As I start to open my book on Roman Architecture, I here the door to the cabin open and close. I don't bother looking up, assuming it is just one of my siblings coming back early from the fire. As I flipped to the next chapter, I felt someone eyes on me but continued to ignore them. No one else knew about Percy and I's fight, so obviously my siblings were concerned when I all of a sudden became extremely depressed.

"Annabeth."

I froze half way between flipping a page and slowly looked up at the speaker.

Percy.

_And I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face_  
_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_  
_It gets harder everyday_  
_Say you love me more than you did before_  
_And I'm sorry it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

"Percy." I replied, cursing myself as my voice cracked.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Well, Im not at my best right now, you?"

"Same." He said smirking slightly.

You could cut the tension with a butter knife. After that there was just an awkward silence where both of us looked anywhere but at each other.

"ImreallysorryIshouldneverhav esaidthosethingspleaseforgiv eme!" We both blurted out at the same time.

I blushed and smiled at him, to find that he was doing the exact same thing.

**(Percy POV)  
**  
_Well I try to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm torn apart inside  
I look up at the stars  
Hoping your doing the same  
Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say  
Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you_

The last two weeks has been Hades for me. I just sat around, crying over Annabeth, while eating my mom's amazing blue cookies and watching romance movies. At nights I would stare out the window at the stars and wonder if Annabeth was looking at them too, and if she missed me like I missed her. I was such a coward for not apologizing to Annabeth sooner, but I was scared she would just get more angry with me, or worse break up with me. I guess part of me wished she would come to me, but that was stupid, the boyfriend always has to be the one to apologize first after a fight. It's in the boyfriend handbook. Actually there isn't a boyfriend handbook but I wish there was because it would make things so much easier. I should never have gotton angry and brought up Luke like I did. Am I seriously still jealous of that guy? He's dead! I should just get over it! Anyways, after contemplating on what Annabeth said (while eating another batch of blue cookies, and watching _The Notebook_) I understand how she would get upset about other girls coming and flirting with me before. I never even thought about any of them that way for Poseidons sake! I never even realized they were flirting! Annabeth was right, I am a seaweed brain. So I finally listened to my Mom's screams and I got off the couch and went to see Annabeth. (After I watched _The Vow_ and had another batch of cookies of course).

I got to camp while the campfire was going on, and when I didn't see Annabeth there I went to her cabin. I saw the light on in there and through the window I could see her sitting on her bed, reading. I was about to reach for the door handle when I panicked and started to pace. What if she hated me? What if she found someone else? What if she moved to Alaska so she would never have to see my face again! What if she got in a accident and she didn't remember anything about me! What if she was kidnapped by teenage mutant ninja turtles and she fell in love with one of them and dumped me!

"Calm down Percy, Annabeth is right there, so she can't have moved to Alaska, and that losing her memory thing is just proof that I have been watching to many chick flicks, and Im much better looking then a teenage mutant ninja turtle!" Just as I said the last part about the ninja turtles, Pollux from the Dionysus cabin walked by and he stopped and gave me an odd look. I just smiled and waved and hoped he didn't think I was crazy.

"Okay," I whispered to myself. "Here we go." I felt my pocket to make sure that the tiny box was still in there, and with that, I pushed open the door to the Athena cabin and walked in.

**(Annabeth's POV)**

_And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
Always stay_

"So you forgive me?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"Of course you Seaweed brain! In fact I think Im the one who needs forgiving."

"For what?" Percy smiled and I jumped up into his arms.

"I love you Percy." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Love you too Annie."

Then I looked up at him and then down at his stomach which was starting to poke out.

"Have you gained weight?"

"A few dozen too many cookies." He laughed in reply.

**(Percy POV)**

_I never wanna lose you_  
_And if I had to I would choose you_  
_So stay, please always stay_  
_You're the one that I hold onto_  
_'Cause my heart would stop without you_  
_And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday_

On the inside I was doing a happy dance, while on the outside I was walking toward the beach holding Annabeth in my arms, I never wanted to lose her again. Two weeks was far too long for me. How did I last 8 months when Hera kidnapped me? I swear I love her even more now then I did before. I didn't even think that that was possible! I smiled and ran my hands through her hair.

I picked her up, bridal style and ran through the forest with her laughing in my arms. I stopped as we got to the beach and I layed her down on the ground, and kissed her. After a while we both sat up and stared out at the water. As Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder I knew it was time.

**(Annabeth POV)**

_Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
I'll always stay_

_And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay  
I will stay _

Percy and I sat on a beach staring out at the waves crashing in the distance. It was truly a beautiful night, everything was perfect. I sighed and leaned my head on Percy shoulder.

"Wise Girl." Percy said.

"Seaweed Brain." I replied as I lifted my head to look at him.

Percy pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful ring. I put my hand to my mouth in shock.

"I want you to stay with me forever Annabeth, will you marry me?"

I gasped and started to nod vigoriously before squealing "Yes! Yes Percy! Yes!"

Percy held the ring out to me. As he placed it on my finger I saw that it was a simple ring, with two gems, turquise and silver, on the outside and written on it was _'Wisegirl & Seaweed Brain Forever'._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I just had to have them get engaged at the end! It just made it all seem whole! Also this is my longest chapter so far!

Remember to send in requests for songs and couples!

Also I now have a question for you to answer:

**What is your all time favourite PJO/HOO couple? **

REVIEW!

**FireofRiptide**


	9. Enchanted

Here is Chapter 9! Sorry for the long breaks between chapters, Im thinking of maybe posting once or twice a week. Anyways, here is a Jasper fic, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO, Rick Riorden does, or the song Enchanted, Taylor Swift does.

* * *

_Enchanted_

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place  
Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

The Wilderness school in general was terrible. The teachers (cough Coach Hedge cough) were insane, the girls (cough Isabella cough) were completly and utterly mean, and the boys (cough Dylan cough) were jerks who would constantly hit on me. The only good things about the school were Jason and Leo, my two best friends. Well, I hoped that Jason was becoming a bit more then a friend, but that's not the point. The point is that I am stuck at this lame dance, wearing a pretty dress (which I was forced into because we were supposed to dress 'formal'). I didn't even understand why we had to have a dance, it was only the beginning of December, so the Holidays hadn't even really started, yet here I was standing awkwardly by the punch bowl trying to find my friends. I looked across the room and spotted Leo, who was trying to flirt with some girl. I better not go over there, that would be completely weird. As I was looking around for Jason I felt someones hands cover my eyes. Thinking it was Dylan, I elbowed him in the stomach. Hard.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

"Ouch Pipes!" Groaned Jason.

"Oh my god, Im sorry, I didn't know it was you!" I cried, turning around to see him doubled over, holding his stomach.

"That's okay." He grunted straightening up.

"Well thats what you get for sneaking up on me!" I smirked, lightly hitting him on the arm.

He grinned down at me and retorted. "Well I decided to come see you when I saw you standing here looking like a loner."

"I do not look like a loner, I was just debating what kind of punch to have."

"There is only one flavour."

"I meant that I didn't know if I wanted to have punch, or if I wanted some Coke."

"Nice save."

"Thank you."

"So, are you gonna get some punch or do you wanna dance?"

"Dance... with you?" I asked surprised.

"Um, yeah?" He replied, starting to blush.

"Well, I suppose the punch can wait then." I smiled, and took his extended hand as we stepped out onto the centre of the gym, which was for tonight, a dancefloor. A slow song was playing and as I looked around I saw all the other couples dancing.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

Jason and I started to sway to the music, my arms around his neck, his on my waist. We both leaned in closer to each other, so my head was resting on his shoulder. The moment was so perfect I started to forget about why I had been dreading coming to this dance. I started to take in the details. I recognized the song playing as Amazed by Lonestar, being played by a hired band. I could see Coach Hedge dancing with Ms. Walter, my math teacher (bleh) and I saw Leo spin by, dancing with a frizzy haired girl from our history class. As he saw Jason and I dancing, he smiled widely and gave me a thumbs up, before disappearing in the crowd.

Then I started paying attention to Jason. He was wearing a silky blue button up shirt and black dress pants, his hair had some gel in it, so it stuck up a bit at the front, and one of his hands were now running through my hair. I leaned back and smiled at him as the song ended, and together we walked off the floor as some fast song came on.

"Well thank you for the dance, Prince Charming." I smiled cheekily, curtseying.

"The pleasure was all mine." He said as he mocked bowing and kissed my hand, which sent little sparks up my arm.

We joked around like that for a while, and to my dismay, they did not play anymore slow songs. At the end of the night Jason walked me to my dorm, and we stopped outside my room. We stood there for a minute, before Jason leaned forward, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Pipes." He whispered. "This night was truly... enchanting." With that he turned and walked away.

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you,_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

That night I lied in bed for hours, thinking of the dance, and how Jason kissed me on the cheek. I kept replaying it over and over in my head, searching for flaws, but Im unable to find any. The night was truly perfect... or as Jason would say, enchanting.

Did this mean Jason liked me? Because I really like him! Maybe he thinks I don't like him in return, maybe I should've called out to him as he walked away...

That was basically my entire night after the dance, me worrying about things that I should've known I wouldn't have had to worry about.

As I was slowly drifting off to sleep, the last word he said to me kept running through my head. Enchanting...

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

After that we slowly began to get together, and we made it official when we kissed on the roof top. Those past few weeks were becoming some of the best of my life. That was until the trip to the Grand Canyon. Everything was normal, Jason had dozed off, and we were holding hands, and Leo was in the seat in front of us, fiddling with pipe cleaners. Then Jason woke up, and he couldn't remember anything, then everything changed. Suddenly we were demigods, Coach Hedge was a satyr, Dylan was a monster (no surprise there), and Jason, Leo and I were being taken away to some camp, in a chariot... yep my life just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

The worst part is that Jason still doesn't remember anything, and the girl, Annabeth says that all of my memories of him are fake, manipulated by 'the mist'. How could all of them be fake? They all felt so real. Now Jason doesn't remember the dance, or our first kiss, because none of them ever happened.

_This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Now our quest has been completed, and I've decided to not worry about the past and to make a whole new beginning. I'll make Jason fall for me all over again, and things will be even better then before.

Jason and I walked down the beach together after the campfire. We had begun to grow closer during the building of the Argo II, and as we walked down the beach I felt his hand cautiously slip into mine. I look up at him and smile, a smile which he returns, but I can't shake the feeling that he seems rather distant. Maybe he is remembering something about the Roman camp...

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

After a few more weeks we once again start dating officially, and I am positively glowing with happiness. Still there is a little voice in the back of my head that warns me that there is someone else, that there is someone at his old camp that is waiting for him to return, just like Annabeth and her missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

I pray to my mother that he isn't in love with someone else, because I don't know if I could handle another set of our memories together being forgotton.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

So here we are months later stepping off the Argo II, Jason lets go of my hand and steps off the ship first to greet his old friends, the Romans. As I look closer, he is looking at a girl standing at the front, with braided black hair and a regal expression on her face. He steps forward.

"Reyna." He says, and smiles at her.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

Hope you liked! Now I have a question for you, I was thinking of doing a Drew fic next... should it be...

**Drew/Leo or Drew/Connor? **

Review and tell me!

**FireofRiptide**


	10. My Happy Ending

Yes I know, you all hate me. Im so sorry, I haven't updated this in about a month! I am a terrible, dispicable person. Ive been kinda busy lately, and school starts tomorrow, so I decided I should probably update now, because I will be busy with homework once school starts. Anyways, this is a Drew/Connor fic! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is getting very tiring. Im not Rick Riorden or Avril Lavigne.

* * *

_My Happy Ending_

Secret meetings. Quiet walks on the beach. Kissing under the stars. Two messed up people finding each other. Drew Tanaka and Connor Stoll. Who'd have guessed? No one that's right. That's just the way we wanted it to be. Neither of us wanted anyone to find out about our relationship. Because really we were complete opposites, we had nothing in common.

Connor Stoll was the joker. The king of pranks. The goof. Everyone loved Connor. How could you not love a mischievous son of Hermes.

Then there was me, Drew Tanaka. The former head counselor of Cabin 10. The bitch. Everyone hated me. How could you not hate the snobby, manipulative, charmspeaking daughter of Aphrodite?

Complete, polar opposites. Yet somehow we clicked.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?_

I could feel all their eyes burning into me with hateful glares, but I refused to look up and meet any of them. If I did I would probably burst into tears. I would never cry over the fact that other people hate me, but I do cry over the reasons why they hate me. Right now they hate me because of Connor.

They all assumed me, being my slutty self, was trying to pull one on innocent Connor, and Connor didn't do anything to stop them. He just sat at the Hermes table eating his breakfast casually and ignoring when people sent worried looks at him. Because Connor Stoll did not cause scandals like he had caused be being with me. Connor Stoll did not do that type of thing, so it was _obviously_ all my fault.

_Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

I decided to skip all of my daily activities and just head back to my cabin. What was the point of being there, it was obvious no one else wanted me to be there. So,I slowly took the long way back to Cabin 10. As I walked near the Hermes cabin I saw Travis and Connor arguing. This was rare, the Stoll's always got along great, but of course I am not that naïve, it was because of me they were fighting. I hid behind a tree and listened, wanting to hear if they were talking about me.

"What were you thinking man? Drew of all people! Everyone knows she's a slut, man!" Travis yelled.

I saw Connor wince as Travis said that, and he looked slightly angry too. I felt hope, maybe he would stand up for me.

Sadly I thought to soon.

"She totally came at me Trav! It was all her!" Connor told his brother, and my heart immediately dropped. He was just trying to save himself from getting a dent in his reputation. I felt anger flare up inside me.

I didn't want to hear any more, so with his final words running through my head, I ran to my cabin, tears running down my cheeks.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

The months I spent secretly dating Connor were some of the best of my life, until they found out. Because of course that one night Connor and I got sloppy, and that is the reason all this shit is happening. They found us by Zeus's Fist, making out. Travis, Annabeth, Katie, Piper, Percy, all of them, and to put it lightly, they did not take it well.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Yelled Travis, as he looked at Connor and I, in a mixture of shock and disgust.

Connor jumped away from me as he noticed they were all there, and as I was sitting on his lap, I fell to the ground. We both sat there in shocked silence and stared at them. We both knew that we would have to tell them eventually, but Connor was always reluctant, always postponing telling his brother and friends. The little voice in the back of my head told me it was because he was embarrassed by me, ashamed to be seen in my company, but I didn't want to believe it, so I ignored it. Right then I could see it clearly, and I could no longer deny it. Connor was scooting away from me slowly, as if trying to show his friends that it was all me and not him. Then he finally stood up and without glancing at me or his friends, got up and started to walk away.

"Connor?" I called, putting all my feelings into that one word. Disbelief, sadness, betrayal, longing, all of those and more. He just kept walking away at a fast pace, leaving me alone with all of his angry friends that were staring at me with hateful glares.

I thought he was different.

_You've got your dumb friends_  
_I know what they say_  
_They tell you I'm difficult_  
_But so are they_  
_But they don't know me_  
_Do they even know you?_  
_All the things you hide from me_  
_All the shit that you do_  
_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

The next few days after the incident find myself searching endlessly for Connor, I don't even know why I bother, before whenever something like this happened to me I never really cared about the other person, and it just slipped from my mind, but this was different, I actually cared about Connor, maybe loved him. I felt that if I could find him and talk to him that maybe we could work things out, and we could get back together again.

Finding him was not easy. I knew he was avoiding me out of shame, and if I did see him, he was surrounded by his 'friends' that would send death glares at me if I got too close. They thought they knew Connor, they thought they knew what was best for him and what he wanted, but they didn't know the true him. Only I did.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

Finally I got him alone. I caught him as he was walking away from the campfire to go back to his cabin.

"Connor! I know you don't want to talk to me but I really think we should talk!" I said, grabbing onto his arm and spinning him around so that we were face to face. I knew people were watching but really couldn't care less right now.

Connor glanced around as a crowd began to gather and then looked back at me.

"What is there to talk about Drew? I barely even know you, and you sure as hell don't know me, so why don't you just leave me alone!" He replied in a venomous tone that I've never heard him use. I flinched at his voice, and tears began to well up in my eyes. I looked up and stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry Drew." He whispered, so only I could here. Then here turned and walked away.

He had chosen them over me.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_

So for the first time ever, I, Drew, daughter of Aphrodite, was the one who had their heart broken.

* * *

Hope you liked, and I hope Im not too out of practice in writing these!

Review and tell me whatcha think of it!

Also I have a question because Im generally curious:

Apparantly the Mark of Athena will have 4 point of views, we already know one of them is Annabeth, so who do you hope will have the other 3 POV's?

I personally hope Leo will be one of them :) And a Nico one would be cool!

**FireofRiptide**


End file.
